Wedding Crashers
by Hinata28h
Summary: Weddings are supposed to be this magical event in a person's life, so why does this one seem off? Alfred goes to a wedding with a unique perspective on his part, however he never thought he'd find his soulmate at their own wedding! (Omega!USA x Alpha!Canada Soulmate AU; this was for the AmeCanExchange2016 on tumblr and this gift was for the user ticci-ckanii.)


**i**

There's an old folk tale that explains why the world works the way it does, that once there were three celestial beings. These beings were Uwo, Nma, and Vheb, light deities that kept balance. When there was no space or universes, they lived in a dark canvas and used their light to create life. Uwo, the enduring one, taught all life to struggle. Nma, the amiable one, taught all life to thrive. Vheb, the mediator, taught all life tranquility. To show their proudness of the life they all made, the three deities marked one species as their subjects. It was humanity that they called theirs. They made humans unlike other creatures, where humans could be independent, feel emotions, and advance in life. It was the uniqueness of humanity that the divine ones made newborns born with the birthmark of a deity's sign. Uwo signed her subjects under "Ω" or the Omega symbol, Nma signed his subjects under "Α" or the Alpha symbol, and Vheb signed their subjects under "Β" or the Beta symbol.

It was the event of these markings that humanity changed too. The ancestral Omega, Alpha, and Beta humans would mature to produce enticing and threatening scents that caused surrounding humans to react. It appeared that the deities' signatures caused a little bit of their own divinity to seep into the human's nature. This divinity being an alluring or frightening scent. These scents cause confusion among the humans, who experience feelings like love and affection, became unsure what emotions they felt were real. To fix the problem, Vheb gave the humans soulmates, Nma gave humans a key, and Uwo gave humans the way. Nma's key were the words of the soulmate while Uwo's way linked the words onto the humans. It was these divine deities' actions that created the human society today.

Or it would be if the social norms didn't always change.

 **I**

Alfred F. Jones never pictured himself settling down since he never really took the whole "soulmate" thing seriously. He's aware that the celestial ones blessed humanity with their symbols and gave everyone a soulmate, but how convenient would it be for someone to find their soulmate at all in their life time? It's rare when a person manages to find their soulmate because the world is so large yet so small. His grandparents were lucky enough to find each other, their wrists decorated with "911, this is Emma. What is your emergency?" and "Hi Emma, I think I've been shot".

Sometimes Alfred thinks the celestial ones didn't think humanity would advance like this. He's hoping that if he were to meet his soulmate, it wouldn't be an awkward or cruel one. However, he didn't have high hopes about it considering his own parents haven't met their soulmate either. It was normal for people to date and marry those who weren't their soulmate, due to the rarity of finding that person. His mother and father knew each other since childhood and felt comfortable dating, getting married, and having a child together. They were now in their 40s and were happy with living with their best friend. Alfred aspired to maybe one day have a relationship like that.

Regardless of his romantic interests, Alfred's more concerned with his current life choices. Alfred by himself can be very energetic and rowdy if let unchecked, enjoying the fun side of life than the seriousness of it. Pranks being something he'd consider a hobby. However, when he's with his friend Arthur Kirkland, the duo didn't always make the greatest decisions together. Generally, Arthur made more rational decisions despite having his fair share of pranks, but Alfred admits to sparking Arthur's childish side. The Beta can seriously be a stick in the mud but when you get him fired up, oh man can the dude party. Alfred never knew Arthur had a tattoo before the Ride of 2012.

Anyway, the whole reason Alfred was even thinking about romance was because of a soon to be stupid stunt he and Arthur are going to do. Sneak into a wedding. He can't even remember how the two got into the conversation but after multiple drinks, shots, and fancy tiny umbrella sticks, the two snuck into a chapel with a wedding going on. The duo's wardrobe was close to the fancy formal of the other guests, as the two still had their professional wear from work on.

' _Work is boring, who wouldn't drink after working a blue-collar job?'_ He thought, looking around the room from his seat. Well-dressed and fancy looking people waiting in their seats, looking forward.

Currently, the Omega is sitting at the back row on a corner of the room. He notes the interior of the room finding it to be a graceful one. The room décor is elegant; pearl white wedding sets accented with noble blue and green lining, complemented by the antique rosewood walls and marble flooring. The aroma of the room scented with a soothing sweet floral dew and misty springs. The room itself is calming and Alfred feels like he could be lulled into sleep.

However, he thinks the other guests are restless, he can smell the tension coming from different sides of the room. Alfred also thinks it's been about an hour since he drank and lost Arthur somewhere, but he's sober enough to see that the tension came from the wedding not yet starting.

' _Do people release drunk pheromones? Can anyone tell I'm drunk?'_ He thought, trying to see if anyone seemed to smell him. _'I think that old lady does, she's giving me a weird look. Don't mind me, I'm sobering up.'_

He couldn't remember when but Alfred found himself zoning on and off, bored from the stillness of the wedding.

' _Aren't there like, people who are supposed to get married right now?'_ He thought, finding the whispers in the crowd grow. Eventually the herby scents, distressed scents, and his stomach makes him feel nauseous.

' _Worst wedding ever.'_ He thinks before slowing and carefully getting out of his seat, concerned over his actions. _'I don't think I did the prank right… and where's Arthur?'_

The Omega ruggedly leaves the room and searches for the restroom before eventually finding one, running in, and graciously puking in one of the stalls. He stayed put trying to recover from his sudden ailment, hovering over the toilet as he tried to balance himself. As he does so Alfred listens to the silence of the room, feeling the surreality of it. Though, after a while when the Omega deems himself detoxed, he flushes the toilet and washes up.

' _Well obviously I'm no wedding crasher because I would be considered the worst wedding crasher ever.'_ Alfred thought as he finished rinsing off, cringing at the burning of his throat. _'Puking sucks.'_

"Well, besides the prank being a complete fail, I might as well go find Arthur because I have no idea where he's at." Alfred says to himself feeling a bit downcast. However, as he heads towards the door, it opens to reveal a handsome Alpha dressed in an elaborate black suit. The Alpha must have been surprised as he stumbled back in alarm.

"Oh, you scared me." He begins, "I'm sorry, excuse me. I didn't know someone else would be here." He explains while looking away from Alfred, his voice on the verge of breaking.

Sensing that the other was distressed, the Omega leaned closer to see the Alpha at eye level, "Are you okay?" Alfred asks. The Alpha gives him a sad smile before looking at Alfred in awe.

Not sure about the other's expression Alfred becomes aware of this weird sensation he's feeling around the other man. It was like no other he's known and this wasn't him being an Omega or the other an Alpha; this was a new sensation he can't describe and his wrist feels like—

His eyes widen.

"Oh." The Omega stated calmly.

The Alpha chuckles, "Yeah. 'Oh.'"

 **II**

"So like… You're my soulmate?" Alfred asks the Alpha, the two looking at the streets and the overall environment. They're seated on the stairs of the chapel, sitting close despite feeling embarrassed to face the other directly. Alfred is fidgeting with his fingers, not sure how to compose himself in front of his new mate.

"Uh, yeah." The Alpha responds lamely before offering his hand to the Omega, "I'm Matthew Williams, by the way."

"Alfred F. Jones for me dude, -er Matthew." Alfred exchanges, shaking Matthew's hand. "Hmm, how about I call you 'Mattie'? I think it has a nice tone to it."

Matthew laughed, "Well that's a first for me, I'll call you 'Al' in return."

The Omega smiled as he glided his hand through his hair before laughing.

"Oh man, you have to admit this is really awkward. I honestly did not think this would have happened to me and I wasn't even supposed to be here. I don't even know who's wedding this is!" Alfred started.

"I actually came here drunk with my friend and I don't even know where he is or expected coming here! We were supposed to come as wedding crashers, photobombing pictures, and pretending to be guests! Like, people go to chapels to get married not get hooked up!

"A-ah, I'm sorry if this is like a turn-off for you, but like I gotta be honest with you. I was not expecting any of this at all. It's a lot to take in actually." Alfred blurted out, feeling more at ease letting out his thought.

The Alpha blinked before realizing what Alfred said and joined in the laughter.

"No, no. I get it too. This is not exactly how I expected this to happen either. We're soulmates but strangers to one another, this is surprising. I never expected this to happen _at all_." Matthew assured.

"That wedding you snuck into? That was _my_ wedding. I was supposed to get married to this other Alpha but she never came. Honestly, I was scared today. I never met her and I had no idea what was to come if she came. When she never came, I had to leave the room because I couldn't stand the attention coming from it.

"It was an arranged marriage that I bet neither of us wanted and I should to thank her for leaving me at the altar. Or I wouldn't have met you, no matter how cheesy that sounds.

"I don't think anyone could have seen this coming at all." Matthew stated as he looked at Alfred and saw the other seemingly shocked.

"Oh my gods. Am I a bad wedding crasher or the best because I just stole the groom?!" Alfred gasped. "Like, yeah the bride vanished but I got the guy."

The Alpha laughed at the Omega's concerns, "Yeah, I think we'll definitely get along." He stated before locking hands with Alfred, the other blushing from the gesture.

"Oh, yeah we can do that. Hold hands and all that jazz." Alfred slowly said, realizing more of what this soulmate business meant. "Oh wow, I was single earlier today and now I have my soulmate."

"Yep. We can take things slowly if you want." Matthew offered as he stood up from his spot. "You know, there's a limo I was supposed to use today. Wanna go for a ride?"

Alfred's eyes widen as he teared up before speaking, "Make that a dinner and it's a date!"

 **III**

The two men ended up going to a restaurant that Matthew knew was nearby and had good food. It wasn't too romantic or too cheap for their first date and provided a pleasant atmosphere. There was no pressure to be formal or 'cultured' but to relax for a meal and getting to know a person.

"So, like first things first. Do you like animals because I am a total pet person and my soulmate needs to like animals too or else this won't work out." Alfred stated as he took a bite from his food. Matthew nodded his head while clearing his mouth with his napkin.

"Oh no, I get you. I'm the same. I can't imagine not living a life where I don't have a pet. I own a Shiba Inu, his name is Wilbur." Matthew stated. "Anyway, next question. How old are you and what do you do for a living? I'm 28."

"I'm 27, I'm technical support at my work, and just so you know my birthday is on the fourth of July." Alfred responded. "What about you?"

"Oh wow, July first for me. I'm a pediatrician." Matthew specified before taking a sip of his drink. "Siblings?"

"Yeah, a younger sister. Her name's Amelia and she's a Beta. You?"

"Only child. What is she like?"

"We're told we act the same but that she's more considerate, but I am tots considerate too. I just like having fun." Alfred reasoned. "What's Wilbur like? You got any pictures of him?"

"Who doesn't take pictures of their pets? He's territorial but he's a good dog. Sticks by me all the time when I'm at home. Here, take a look." Matthew spoke as he passed Alfred his phone, the pictures on screen.

"Awe! He's adorable! Oh and I'll get to meet him one day! I always wanted a pet but I live in an apartment complex and no dogs allows. Sad right?" Alfred cooed before typing something in Matthew's phone. "Also, here's my number and address since you're gonna have to know since the whole soulmate thing. Text me anytime, I won't bite unless you want me to."

The Omega laughed at his joke as the Alpha rolled his eyes, "Gee thanks, I'll keep that in mind. I'll text you my info so you have it too."

"Awesome-sauce. Oh, can we like take a picture together? I'd like us to have a picture of this day. Also, how are you on having kids because I'd think it'd be nice to be a dad one day." Alfred asked, curious of the other's answer.

"Pediatrician here, I think I can handle raising a few kids and I'd think our future kids would like to see when their fathers looked when they were young." Matthew noted.

"Sweet, so selfie of us and one of the food because we're gonna be hipsters."

"Of course."

 **IV**  
 _Months Later_

In their living room, two men have fallen asleep on their couch. The Alpha resting his head on the Omega's shoulders while the lights in the room were dimmed. The low volume of the TV can be heard throughout their home and the TV's light flicker in the room. A large white dog, a Shiba Inu, is seen sleeping on the Alpha's lap.

In the tranquil silence of the room, the Omega wakes up yawning and does his best to stretch without waking up his partner. He then stares at the Alpha lovingly, still at awe for finding his soulmate. He then looks at their wrists, admiring the words inscribed on them.

' _They might not be the most ideal words, but they're ours.'_ He thinks, smiling.

He leans his head on his mate, "I love you, Mattie."

"I love you too, Al." His Alpha yawns back. "I love you too."

 **BEHIND THE SCENES  
** _On Matthew's Wedding Day_

"Bloody hell. Alfred where the hell are you?" A drunk Arthur calls out, having walked out the chapel and down the sidewalk. The Beta eventually finds a bench and collapses on it. "I'm smashed and I don't remember where I parked my car. Also, who's bouquet is this and why have I been holding it?"

* * *

 **[A/N:** I posted this last year on tumblr (01/25/2016) and forgot to post it here to. I participated in the AmeCanExchange2016 event and this was my gift for the user ticci-ckanii. -Er, this was also the first time I've ever wrote Omegaverse since it's not really popular in my ship-side of the fandom so I've rarely come across it. I just knew I wanted to portray a healthy Omegaverse AU. **]**


End file.
